


The Library Intervals

by Daisybarks



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks
Summary: A collection of one-shot fluffy smut pieces for Nate and my detective, Harlow Bauer.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. You Win.

Nate is reading in the library when Harlow strolls in, wearing only one of his plaid shirts. It’s long enough on her not to be inappropriate, but just barely and she’s left a few of the buttons at the top undone. 

  
Without saying anything, she sits in an armchair across the room and grabs a book to begin reading. Nate swallows, but doesn’t speak, unsure of what she’s intending - but she always has a plan. 

  
He tries to focus on research, but can’t help but notice the way she crosses and uncrosses her bare legs, practically daring him to look. Everything in him wants to launch himself across the room at her and kiss her until she stops; until she can’t move or think. But he knows that’s what she wants. 

  
So he sits, and he tries to focus, and he hums his appreciation every time she moves to get his attention. After about an hour, she huffs in frustration as she rises from the chair. “Fine. You win.” she says as the moves to leave the room.

  
A grin spreads across Nate’s face as he waits a moment before following her. He’s already won, now it’s time to claim his prize. 

  
As Nate steps into the hallway, he glimpses Harlow several paces ahead of him, sulking toward her room. Her practically perfect round ass peeks out from the bottom of his shirt as she moves and he can’t believe she’d be out here like that. Actually, strike that, he can believe it, but he's glad he is the only one around to see it. 

  
It takes barely any time for him to cover the distance between the two of them. A gasp escapes her as he scoops her up and carries her into his room. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he stands her up before turning her back to him and pressing her into the door. One hand reaches up to pin hers above her head. 

  
Her breathing is heavy as he leans down to whisper in her ear, “So I won?”

  
She nods, shivering as his breath ghosts her neck. “Mmhmm.”

  
“And what’s my prize Harlow?”

  
“Anything you’d like.” Her voice is sweet and smooth, in contrast to her racing heart and warm skin. 

  
With his free hand, he lazily runs a finger up the back of her bare thigh dangerously far. A low whine escapes her lips as his fingertips reach between her legs. “It seems to be ready for the taking,” he remarks with a smirk. 

  
Lips meet his as he draws his face close to hers; her tongue tasting him, her small moans hitting the back of his throat as he explores her body. Her hips rock back as his long fingers plunge into her and his thumb continues caressing over her. 

  
‘What a prize indeed,’ he thinks, as he catches her pleas and whines with his mouth and continues to work her closer and closer to release. The way she repeats his name mixed with the occasional “please” or “oh fuck,” nearly drives him mad. 

  
With his body pressed into hers, he feels her temperature rise and her whole being shudder as she tightens around his hand and cries out his name into the door. His smile grows as he slowly lets her come down and releases her hands from above her head. 

  
She laughs as she shakes her wrists out and turns to lean against the door. With bright blue eyes and a flushed face, she looks up to him, still giggling. 

  
“What’s so funny?” His eyebrow quirks up as he asks, it wasn’t often this sort of thing ended in laughter for him.

  
“I’m just thinking...” she answers as she tries to catch her breath, “if that’s what happens when you win, I can’t wait until I do.” 


	2. Would You Read to Me?

She always does this, and Nate is sure it’s intentional. Sometime in the evening, each night she’s at the warehouse, she comes into the library and insists on being a distraction. There’s a part of him that thinks she doesn’t know exactly how distracting she can be, but tonight he knows that she’s aware. 

  
Her nightgown is knee length turquoise silk and he’s sure he’s remarked before that it’s his favorite. The way it matches her large eyes and makes them sparkle even more is irresistible. It takes only seconds for him to notice that whatever book she’s decided she needs is right in front of him and on the highest shelf, so she’s begun her ascent of the ladder. 

  
Oh, she’s a tease. Hips swaying more than anyone’s should when at such a height, bending at the waist to force him to take note that she isn’t wearing anything underneath the thin garment. She exists only to stop him from focusing on anything but her. 

  
But it was Frost who said something like: “when a friend slows his horse, I go up to the stone wall.” And she was completely stalled above him, head over her shoulder throwing a wink and a grin his way, obvious in her intention. So who was he to deny a friendly visit? 

  
Waiting for her to decide that her peep show was over and come back down the ladder was torture. How was it that she knew every button to press to drive him mad? This game they played of who could be more patient never got old. Nate reveled in the anticipation, knowing by now exactly how worth it the payoff would be. 

  
Finally, she reached the bottom and slowly approached the armchair he was perched in. “Yes Harrie, how can I help you?”

  
“Would you read to me?”

  
It wasn’t the answer he expected, and he wasn’t prepared to wait any longer. It would be fine to be the one to give in this time. So he took the book from her hands and set it on the side table. “No, I don’t think so Harrie. Not tonight,” he said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap. 

  
A yelp of surprise escaped her, but she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked. 

  
“No, quite the opposite. But I suspect you know that already.”

  
“So you like my pajamas?”

  
“You know that I do. But I like what’s underneath them more,” he growled into her.

  
She laughed and leaned in to run her tongue along his jawline and up to his ear. “Then you should take them off.”

  
Well, since she asked so nicely, he thought. He stood her up in front of him and in one movement pulled the silk over her head. He couldn’t help letting out a soft sigh as he looked over her naked form; long and wavy blonde hair, large blue eyes, short torso with near perfect breasts swelling above her soft stomach. 

  
His hands grasped for her hips, pulling her back into him. Instead of coming to rest in between his legs, she knelt down and began to remove his pajama bottoms, also silk, also his favorite. “Harrie, someone could walk in.” 

  
“Perhaps a consideration that should’ve been made before you undressed me.”

  
And with that, she bent down and ran her tongue along the length of his already hard cock, base to tip, swirling her tongue around at the top before taking him fully in her mouth. Her fingertips grazed his thighs before she moved one hand to the base of his cock to stroke him in time with the movements of her mouth. 

  
Always full of surprises was his sweet Harlow; and always the best kind. His head fell back against the armchair as she pulled her hand away and took him deeper until he was hitting the back of her throat. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on his cock and a groan she let out as he hardened further in her mouth vibrated all the way through his being. 

  
He forced his head back up to continue to watch her, and always cheeky, she winked at him as she met his eyes. The small gesture lit a fire inside of him and with hands moved to her face, he lifted her off. “Harrie, come here.”

  
She crawled on his lap, knees on either side of his legs and moved to hold him in place as she sank down onto him slowly, still grinning. Nate moaned as he felt her around him, warm and tight and always so wet for him. He knew his eyes were wide as he watched himself sink into her until he was completely hilted inside her and she began to rock her hips on him. 

  
A small hand came up to his chin and moved it up to force his eyes to meet hers as she rode him. The other hand she used to roll and pinch her own nipples, teasing them out and whimpering while she stared at him. She was always so confident and it was such a turn on. He moved to begin to run a thumb over her clit and then circle it purposefully. He was rewarded with faster movements on his cock, breasts bouncing as she rode him harder. 

  
Beads of sweat formed on her chest and the warm smell of her perfume mixed with her desire for him filled the room as she fucked him. In three hundred years, Nate could think of few things to compare to this feeling. This is what it meant to be fucked senseless he thought; totally incapable of smelling, tasting, or thinking about anything except for her body on his. 

  
“Nate, are you close love?” She spoke the question softly into his ear before running her tongue down the side of his neck and nipping at his sensitive skin there. 

  
He could barely manage a response, a choked “mmhmm” was all he could muster as tightness curled in his stomach and he felt his thighs tense up. 

  
She released her nipple and arched her chest up to him, allowing him to do the work for her with his lips; sucking and biting before he licked across one and then the other. She whimpered and sighed as she continued to bounce on his lap and he could feel her pulse racing, her rhythm getting uneven. 

  
He placed his hands on her hips to steady her and thrust up into her as she took over touching herself. “Harder,” she pleaded, and he obliged, fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her down on him. 

  
Soon he could feel her walls flutter around him and a hand flew up to cover her own mouth as she yelled out unintelligible curse words. She squeezed his cock as she came, causing him to release too with one final thrust as he came inside of her. 

  
They stayed still for a while, her head resting on his shoulder as her pussy contracted around him for a minute or two and she tried to relax with deep breaths. He ran his hands over her back in long, soothing strokes and hummed a song into her ear as they both came back to Earth. 

  
“You will be my undoing, Harrie,” he finally spoke into her soft curls.

  
“Oh, and what a way to go,” she replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my wee one-shots! Comments and feedback are always appreciated. Find me on tumblr @daisybarks! 💕


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for Nate; and the story of the first time Harlow said "I love you."

Harlow turned the small black notebook over in her slightly shaking hands. What made her think this was a good idea? Never did she imagine that she would be in the library of this warehouse, preparing to gift a three hundred (plus) year old vampire a sappy birthday present. There was absolutely no chance that she would let herself be there when he opened it. It would be too mortifying. 

  
Moving to his favorite armchair, she regarded the tall stack of books adjacent to it that he was currently reading for research. He'd be back soon from the facility and she knew he'd immediately come here. Always working, barely any time for leisure, even on his birthday. Harlow carefully placed the leather bound journal on the top of the stack; no wrapping paper, no note. Self-evident in who it was from and what it was for. 

  
Still with hands shaking, she left the library, hoping that he wouldn't laugh at her (she was pretty sure he wouldn't), or disregard it as frivolous and too sentimental. She could hear movement above her; Mason probably smoking on the roof. "Hey," she called out softly as she started to climb up, not wanting to surprise him even though it would be near impossible to do so. 

  
"Hi Harlow. No Nate yet?"

  
"No, I'm sure he'll be back soon though."

  
Mason handed her a cigarette, which she accepted and leaned in to allow him to light it for her. The simple act spoke volumes of their friendship, especially for two people not used to actually having friends. He told her once that if he really liked her, he wouldn't even let her have a smoke. Maybe true, but she also knew if he didn't like her at least a little bit, he wouldn't allow these quiet moments on the rooftop together. 

  
"So do I want to know what you're doing for his birthday?"

  
Harlow laughed and softly butted him with her shoulder. "I made him something."

  
"You made him something? You?" Eyebrow arched and smirk curling one side of his lips, she knew he didn't believe her. 

  
She inhaled deeply before she responded, "Yeah. Um... like a scrapbook." 

  
"Jesus Harlow. You're turning soft. He's really rubbing off on you. You know, in all the ways."

  
"You're so gross."

  
"I'm gross? You two fuck like rabbits."

  
"Nate likes rabbits." She stuck her tongue out and snubbed out what was left of the cigarette. 

  
"He's here," Mason remarked. 

  
"Better go get in the shower then I guess. Thanks M."

  
Her friend nodded and went back to staring at whatever he stared at as she headed back inside. By now, after many stolen moments of smoking with Mason, she had a path plotted back to her room such that she knew she could avoid Nate. They both knew she snuck cigarettes when he wasn't around, but as long as she cleaned herself up before they ran into each other, he usually kept his thoughts on it to himself. 

///

Tired. Nate was atypically tired as he made his way to the library after a long day at the facility full of paperwork he hated to do. Adam and Felix had acknowledged his birthday, which was nice, but not a surprise; he and Adam had spent more birthdays together than Nate could even count anymore. Otherwise, he’d been able to keep it quiet, no fuss from Mason of course and Harrie hadn’t said a word. 

  
Folding his long limbs, he took a spot in his armchair and reached up without looking to the top of his current stack of books to grab the one he was in the middle of. To his surprise, his hand landed on something unfamiliar; a small, leather-bound Moleskine. He assumed perhaps Adam or Rebecca had left it, and opened the cover to figure out whom. 

  
The cover page read: 

  
_In case of loss, please return to:_

_Nathaniel H. Sewell_

" _Like uncut jewels, dull and rough._  
_It comes to market golden brown;_  
_But turns to pink between the teeth._ "

  
His smile grew as he began to flip through the journal. On the first page, he found a receipt from Haley's Bakery for two cups of tea and a blueberry muffin. The date told him it was from the first time he went there with her, not even yet a teammate, but wanting more already. She had scrawled a note in the margins: "Remember N's face when he saw the dog? Lovely."

  
A few pages further on there was a pressed flower with another note, "Found this outside when N walked me home. I'm so cheesy to also feel like a flower blooming when he’s around." The next page held a flattened paper airplane. "Met it's demise crashing into N's chest in my office. If only we could all be so lucky."

  
There were their carnival tickets from months ago, when they paired up on a mission. "First date? Not technically, but the way he looked at me on the carousel? Maybe soon." 

  
All the pages were filled with mementos, scraps of paper, quotes... tiny pieces of their growing relationship with her own thoughts interspersed. He had known she had feelings for him for a while before they ever spoke of it, but to see them written out so plainly for him to see was perhaps the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. 

  
On the last page he found only a few words. First a quote:

“ _First best is falling in love_." 

and a note scrawled in her handwriting below:

_I have the best times with you. Happy Birthday._  
_Yours,_  
_Harrie_

  
Nate rose from the chair, still smiling, pleasantly surprised by the gentle nature of her gift. He found himself wondering if she had been keeping the journal for herself before she decided to give it to him. The thought that dry, sarcastic Harlow would be secretly collecting these moments to remember thrilled him; it was her own strangely intimate way of displaying her feelings. He'd never loved a gift more than this. 

  
She opened the door to her room before he had a chance to knock, apparently fresh out of the shower. Wrapped in a towel, her hair was piled in a messy bun on top of her head and she hadn't yet re-applied the ridiculous false eyelashes which she always wore. There was something so much more innocent about her without makeup or hair serum; skin damp and regarding him with her wide eyes, a nervous twitch in the corner of her mouth. 

  
He held the notebook up between them and raised an eyebrow. 

  
"You found it."

  
"You knew I would."

  
"Yes... well... happy birthday Nate."

  
"It is now."

  
A wide smile appeared on her lips, "So you liked it?"

  
"I did. Very much."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Why don't you let me in and I'll tell you all about how much? Or show you."

  
Chest flushing, she opened the door wider to allow him in her room and stepped back. He moved across the room and sat on the end of her bed as she closed the door and turned to face him, leaning her back against the doorframe. Her legs crossed and she wrapped her arms around herself, chewing on the inside of her cheek. 

  
"What's wrong Harrie?"

  
"I was sure you'd think it was too sentimental..."

  
"I loved it."

  
"Good. I know it's not much... but what do you get for someone's 330th something birthday?" she let out a soft laugh.

  
"I'm sure there are additional ways we could celebrate if you think the occasion warrants it."

  
A bright blush covered her cheeks as she smirked and crossed the room. Her towel fell away as she walked, so she landed naked in front of him. 

  
"Like what additional ways Nate?"

  
"This is a start," he replied as his long fingers found her hips, pulling her close and skimming her sides, leaving paths of goosebumps in their wake. 

  
Leaning down, her lips met his in a searing kiss, tongues tangling, hands landing on the sides of his face to keep him as close as possible. Never breaking the contact, she crawled on to the bed, legs astride his and moved her hands to his chest to begin undressing him. 

  
Quick work was made of his layers, even as she joked that he was just trying to make the foreplay last longer by wearing so many. Her hips lifted off of him long enough to allow her unbutton his pants and pull them off too, so that they could finally be rewarded with the skin-to-skin contact they both craved.

  
As she kept kissing him, tongue running across his lips, she gently shoved him back on the bed and came down on top of him. It would be easy for him to take control, but instead he let her lace her fingers with his and pin his hands on each side of his head. Her lips found his neck and then collarbone, biting and sucking softly, doing her best to let him know he'd been claimed as hers, even if the marks wouldn't last long. 

  
Moving across his body, her nipples grazed his chest and she let out quiet whimpers at the slight contact when she lowered her hips for the first time. Her cunt pressed into his hard length and she was already so slick. As her hips moved slowly to grind into him, she was breathing low moans into his skin in between planting kisses across his chest. 

  
She rolled her body up his to land her head by his ear and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Nate." Her teeth grazed the lobe of his ear as she spoke and his fingers tightened around hers. The warmth of her breath skimmed across his cheeks, into his mouth and he could swear it was possible to survive on her discarded air alone as long as they could remain this close. 

  
“Well, Harrie, since you have so kindly shared your thoughts on our time together with me, perhaps I should share my thoughts with you.” There was a promise left in the thickness of his voice, in the way he released her hands so that he could run his own up her spine with the most delicate pressure. 

  
“In the bakery,” he said in between planting soft kisses along her jawline, “I could think of nothing more than how you might taste as sweet as a pastry and as heady as the tea. The absolute best of both.” She smiled and arched her back as he continued his exploration, hands kneading into her hips, kisses moving lower to her collarbone, the top of her breasts.

  
“When I walked you home through the woods, and we stood together so closely, I wondered how your body would feel pressed against mine. I had daydreams of our heartbeats coming to a shared rhythm as your soft curves each found a home resting alongside me.” 

  
He gently pulled her down to him as his hands became more insistent, stroking their way down to her thighs, then fingers finding her clit and beginning their work. He was familiar with her body now, applied the right pressure, moved at the right speed, caressed her face with his other hand and felt the warmth radiating from her cheeks. 

  
“When I accompanied you home from the facility, I wished to be let inside. Inside your apartment, your body, your heart.” The last words were spoken as he guided her hips down to his before slowly and deliberately pushing into her inch by inch. 

  
“Oh, Nate... please,” she sighed, begging for nothing specific and everything at the same time. She moved slowly on him, rolling her hips and capturing his moans with her mouth. Foreheads pressed together, her lips tangled with his, delicate and unhurried to match the movements of her hips. 

  
Keeping her measured movements, she sat up, finally taking him all the way in with a moan. Even though he’d felt her a hundred times, every time was distinct: a slightly different sensation, each better than the last. All he could feel was warmth and tightness and electricity where her body connected with his. 

  
He let his eyes rake over her as she rode him, her head thrown back, eyes closed, full lips parted as his name left them in whispers. Her movements were measured still, but quickening as her hand drifted down to touch herself. After all this time of waiting and wanting, being with her was unrivaled and he could think of nothing but wanting more. 

  
His hands pressed into her hips and he pulled her down harder as her eyes popped open and she bit down on her bottom lip. They moved together, his hips rocking into her as she told him how good he felt, how wet he made her. As she began to tighten around his cock, so very close to the edge, she finally whispered, "I love you." 

  
Bringing her face back close to his, she pulled his lips between hers and held his face in her hands, repeating the words he'd waited so long to hear. How pleasing to feel her soft "I love you's" as a recitation on his lips while her body trembled on him. Nate felt himself unsure of which was more gratifying: her dreamy moans or the feeling of her coming apart around him, tighter with each thrust. 

  
As she came, she shuddered before she went taut, never moving her mouth from his, and releasing a long whimper deep into his throat. The pressure of her squeezing his cock combined with how wet she was and how easy it became to move so deeply inside her pushed him close as well. His hips snapped up harder as she cried out, half out of surprise and half out of overwhelming pleasure. She bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder as he drove into her, and it wasn't much longer that he followed her, pace erratic as he held her hips down and came inside her. 

  
Her forehead fell to his again as he held her in place, still pulsing in her. He feathered kisses across her cheeks and twisted loose hairs from the back of her bun through his fingers. "I love you too Harrie." 

  
Rolling off of him, she curled up into his side and eased her head onto his shoulder. She mumbled a "Happy Birthday" into his neck and squeezed into him as tightly as possible. 

  
"None have been happier, I can assure you." 

  
She smiled and tilted her head up. "You want to read to me tonight like usual?"

  
"I'd love to. I received this exquisite new book today." And as he started to read, she fell asleep half-listening to Nate reciting her own confessions of love back to her, mixing in his impressions and appreciations in a soft and reverent tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mar for the question that led to this one-shot and your help in proofreading! You're amazing!  
> The first quote is Robert Frost, the second is Toni Morrison.


	4. Something's Growling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason helps Nate find a birthday gift.

“Okay, move it down a little... A little more... A little more… Stop!”

  
  


Mason isn’t sure if he should think this is funny or infuriating at this point. They’ve been staring at the computer screen for well over an hour this time (for the third time this week) and Nate was still refusing to learn how to scroll down. 

  
  


“Must you?” Nate asked as Mason took another drag of his cigarette. 

  
  


“If you would do this yourself, we wouldn’t have to sit so close to each other.”

  
  


“Scroll down a little more. Oh wait! She’s cute. Very cute! Do you think Harlow would like her too?”

  
  


“I don’t know how to be more clear about this: I don’t care. She’d have to stay at the detective’s place anyway. I think this whole thing is a bad idea; don’t want anything to do with it.”

  
  


Nate’s sure that she’s the one as soon as he sees her. Big blue eyes just like Harlow; small frame, but strong looking. He’s been looking for a while; trying to find one that Harlow would find suitable. It would have to be a girl; it’s what he’s always pictured. 

  
  


Part of him thought he should go alone to meet her the first time. Introduce himself, make sure she would be a good fit for them; see what she liked and didn’t like so that it would be easier when she came home to Harrie’s apartment with them. 

  
  


This kind of thing shouldn’t be a surprise though, Mason told him. It was important to make sure that they were both on the same page, that they talked about it first. Mason said you couldn’t just spring this on someone. That Harlow might not like it. 

  
  


Of course they’d discussed it, but it had always just been a shared daydream; nothing more. Now, with her birthday approaching, Nate couldn’t help but think this would be a wonderful gift. And doing it together? Mason was right: it would be a great memory for them to share.

  
  


“I think she’s the one Mason. I’m suddenly feeling quite nervous.”

  
  


“Great.”

  
  


“Can you… is there a way that you can get me a map? So I can show Harrie how to get there?”

  
  


Mason let out a long groan and rolled his eyes before he answered, “Harlow can get directions on her phone. Just write the address down or text it to her. You don’t need a map. What is _wrong_ with you?”

  
  
  


///

  
  
  


“She’s gorgeous, Nate.” When she looked over, Nate was grinning wide. 

  
  


“You think so? I think she’s perfect for us.”

  
  


“Let’s do it.”

  
  


Several hours later at Harlow’s apartment, she and Nate were exhausted after chasing the new puppy around all day. The yet-to-be-named dog had finally, _finally_ fallen asleep for a while, curled up with Nate’s stuffed rabbit on one end of the couch while Harlow curled up with Nate on the other. 

  
  


They’d narrowly avoided several “accidents,” mostly thanks to Nate’s newly discovered ability to know when the dog would need to go out before even the dog seemed to. 

  
  


One throw pillow had been sacrificed when Harlow left to take a phone call and Nate was in the kitchen. They came back to find the puppy rolling around in a pile of pillow stuffing on the floor, tongue lolling out of her mouth and growling at the bigger chunks of fluff. Unsurprisingly, it seemed the puppy had a penchant for chewing, so she’d need constant supervision. 

  
  


“Two peas in a pod,” Nate said as he looked between Harlow and the puppy. 

  
  


“I don’t have nearly that much energy.”

  
  


“Oh really? That’s too bad. I could think of plenty of ways to help you expend it,” he smirked.

  
  


“How can you possibly be thinking about that right now?”

  
  


“My dear, how could I not be with you draped across my lap?”

  
  


“You must think you’re so charming.”

  
  


“Only if it’s working.”

  
  


“Somehow it is. Come on, I’m covered in puppy; the least you can do is help me get clean.”

  
  


Harlow popped off the couch and headed toward the shower, tossing items of clothing off as she went and checking over her shoulder to make sure he was following. Nate let go all thoughts of what the dog might get up to if they were both out of sight and mindlessly followed his naked girlfriend into the bathroom. 

  
  


It never took much for him to be ready to be with her. The way the curve of her spine changed as she reached up to check the water temperature, her hands running through her hair before she piled it on top of her head, the cheeky smirk she threw him as she stepped into the shower; each movement she made was hypnotizing. 

  
  


His cock was hard by the time he followed her into the shower and he reached out to wrap an arm around her, but she swatted it away and handed him her washcloth instead. 

  
  


“You’re helping me get clean, remember?”

  
  


“I’d rather be part of the problem than the solution in this case, Harrie.”

  
  


“Just get to washing.”

  
  


And he did, languid strokes down her arms, her legs, across her chest; making sure to cover every patch of skin before turning her around to face the water and repeating the motions over her back. He left soft and wet kisses on her skin when he thought he could sneak them in, hoping to taste what he could of her while still keeping some focus on the task at hand. 

As Nate reached the top of her thighs, he dropped the washcloth and moved his hand between her legs, running a finger across her and moaning softly into her ear when he felt how slick she was. 

  
  


“Harrie, please…”

  
  


She’d already started to let her body slacken against him as he stroked her, and when he asked for more she simply nodded and turned to the side. 

  
  


She let out a little hum of pleasure as she bent forward to put her hands against the shower wall, pushing her ass into him. 

  
  


He ran a palm up her back and around to her breasts, watching the water drip off the peaks there before he took them in his hands and began to roll her nipples between his fingers. The movement drew a small cry from her lips which only repeated itself more loudly when he moved his hand down to her clit and began circling it with his fingertips. 

  
  


“Come on Nate… more,” she whined as she rolled her hips against him. Harlow with glistening damp skin, bent over and begging wasn’t a thing to resist. With his free hand, he gripped his cock and ran the tip across her, teasing at her entrance before slowly sliding inside. 

  
  


The arch in her back deepened as she rocked into him, using her leverage against the wall to take him all the way in and moaning as she did.

  
  


“Jesus Harrie…” 

  
  


He bent over her, letting his lips find her neck and the shell of her ear as he fucked her. One hand continued grazing her nipples while the other worked around her clit, pulling her to the edge. 

  
  


“I’m so close,” she moaned, and he pumped into her faster, feeling her walls tightening around his cock.

  
  


Her legs started to shake and she cried out as she came. He could feel her throbbing on him and he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, feeling himself start to pulse too, about to reach his peak. 

  
  


All it took was a breathy, “I love your cock Nate,” for him to lose it completely; coming hard inside of her and practically seeing stars.

  
  


They stilled and stayed joined for a moment, letting the warm water and the steam from the shower roll over them. When Nate started to come back to his senses, he realized he could hear something in the bathroom over the sound of the water. 

  
  


“Harrie, love, do you hear that?”

  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  


“Something’s growling.”

  
  


“Shit! The puppy.”

  
  


He pulled out of her and rinsed off quickly, and when he turned to open the shower door, there was a scene of unspeakable tragedy. 

  
  
  


///

  
  
  


“Harrie, there’s been a murder.”

  
  


“What!?”

  
  


“The rabbit.”

  
  


She peeked around him to see their puppy sitting proudly on the bathmat, wagging her tail and staring at them with only the head of Nate’s prized stuffed rabbit in her mouth. 

  
  


Harlow stifled a laugh when she saw the look of horror on Nate’s face. 

  
  


“I’m sorry about your toy Nate.”

  
  


“It wasn’t a toy, it was a memory,” he replied quietly.

  
  


“Well now we’ll get to make lots of new memories with Elmer." She gestured to the dog.

  
  


He turned to face her, “Elmer?”

  
  


“Yeah! Because she likes to kill the rabbits!” She was snickering; clearly mocking him and enjoying every moment.

  
  


He rolled his eyes as he threw her a towel and then scooped up the puppy. “Elmer,” he repeated, “It’s a suitable name. I’ll call her Elle for short.” 

  
  


With that declaration, he strolled out of the bathroom naked and still wet with the puppy in his arms, and Harlow fell just a little bit harder for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr @daisybarks if you'd like to talk about vampires with a stranger.


End file.
